fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in Thoughts All Alone
Lost in Thoughts All Alone (if～ひとり思う～ if ~hitori omou~ lit. if ~one's thoughts~) is Azura's song in Fire Emblem Fates and the main theme of the game. The Japanese version is sung by Renka, while the English version is sung by Rena Strober. The Japanese version of the song received an album release shortly after the release of Fates itself, and also received a limited edition release. The album contains two versions of Lost in Thoughts All Alone itself as well as two other songs by Renka, and the limited edition adds a DVD with two music videos for Lost in Thoughts All Alone, one of which is Fire Emblem-themed. Overview Lost in Thoughts All Alone is a special song that anyone can sing. However, the song has magical properties when it is sung by a member of Vallite Royalty and the singer is wearing a special pendant. The song has been taught to all members of the Vallite royal family throughout the ages. At the start of Fates, Azura is the only known singer for the song, being taught by her late mother. Later, Shigure, Azura's son, also learns the song. The song has numerous applications, each with a varying degree of effects on allies and terrains, as well as the user themselves. At its weakest power, can rejuvenate allies so they can perform another turn of action. With more effort put into the song, it can dispel possessions, release traps, and quell a raging dragon. The song, while powerful in its effects, is not without drawbacks. For the sake of ally rejuvenation, the song has no visible effects on the singer other than mild exhaustion. The usage of the song on a more powerful scale requires a great deal of energy and constant usage can lead to great pain to the singer. Overuse of the song in a short period of time can result in the death of the singer, causing them to liquify and dissipate into mist. The original version of the song first sung in the first trailer for Fates is sung during the Birthright route. She sings a different version of the song with a faster tempo, and lower key during Conquest. Her dance during the different versions of the song are also different. Her Hoshido route dance is slower and graceful while her Nohr dance is faster and passionate. Prologue This song is performed several times in Fates. Azura first sings the first stanza of the song by a lake during the opening cutscene and when first meeting the Avatar in Chapter 4. Birthright In Mokushu, a possessed Takumi ambushes the Avatar's army as they try to rescue Kagero. Azura notices him and sings the song, dispelling the mysterious possession over him. As the Hoshidan army begins their invasion of Nohr, word reaches the army of King Garon attending a performance at the Opera House. Seeing the opportunity to kidnap the king and end the war, Zola is forced to use his disguise magic to make Azura appear as Layla. In the Opera House, she sings the song, causing strong discomfort to King Garon. However, the attempted kidnapping results in failure, forcing the Hoshidan army to flee. As they flee, the Avatar notices a purple haze appearing over Azura's shoulder. She tells the Avatar not to worry. In Chapter 20, the Hoshidan army is trapped in Fort Dragonfall and Azura uses the song to allow the army to escape. Azura isolates herself to a nearby lake where she is slowly being consumed by a purplish miasma surrounding her body. It dissipates shortly after, but Azura is left severely exhausted. Azura explains the reason for the purple miasma, telling them that using the song causes it and that if she continues to use it in the same magnitude, she may die. The Avatar makes her vow to not use it as much as possible. In the Endgame, King Garon transforms into a dragon, forcing Azura to sing the song in order to weaken him enough so he can be slain. After Garon is finally killed, Azura's body quickly liquifies and she disappears. Conquest In Chapter 14, the Nohrian army is invited to Cyrkensia to watch an opera performance at the Opera House alongside King Garon. During the performance, Azura slips away and dons a dark purple version of her dress with a veil and sings a slightly different version of the song. The song causes great discomfort in King Garon, causing his eyes to roll back. Seeing this, a manhunt begins for the mysterious singer with the Nohrian army capturing and killing any and all songstresses in Cyrkensia. No one was aware that it was Azura who was the performer. After the massacre at Cyrkensia, the Avatar catches Azura singing the song at a lake, opening a portal to Valla. Revelation The Avatar and Azura discuss its possible origins: while the true origin was lost in time by that point, Azura speculates that it acted as a cry for help from Anankos for those who understood the meaning of the lyrics and to free him from his madness with death. In the Record Hall's ancient texts, the three separate verses of the song are listed as the prophecies of Sky, Land and Below and are said to be the three prophetic songs meant to save Anankos when he descends into madness. The Prophecy of Sky contains the Birthright verse, and the verse appears in the End of All (Sky). The Prophecies of Land and Below also correspond to End of All (Land) and End of All (Below) respectively. The Sky version is sung in the Birthright Endgame, the land version is sung in the Conquest Endgame, and the Below version is sung in the Revelation Endgame. The song's origin is finally revealed in Hidden Truths, where Anankos reveals himself as its creator. It was meant to be used by a Songstress in conjunction with the pendant made from a piece of his Dragonstone to weaken himself. However, it began to lose its effect on him over time and the use of the pendant started killing the Songstresses. The song itself is meant to be sung from Anankos' perspective about his child, the Avatar. If the song is sung without the pendant, it has no effect aside from being a normal song. In Heirs of Fate, it is revealed there is a fourth verse of the song that is too powerful for even Azura to sing, which both the first King of Valla and Shigure can at the cost of vanishing. Azura teaches Shigure the verse to save the world where they failed to defeat Anankos after going to Valla. Paralogue Azura's son Shigure also learned to sing the song and often sang it with Azura as he grew up. In his supports with Azura, he has trouble hitting the right notes due to his voice changing. At the end of his Paralogue, Shigure sings the song as a requiem for his fallen caretakers who gave up their lives protecting him from invisible forces that invaded his Deeprealm. Heroes If a 5-Star Azura is raised to Level 40, she sings the first line of the song during her Max Level conversation. English Lyrics Official English Lyrics (Without Heirs of Fate Lyrics) |} Lakeside Lyrics |} Birthright Lyrics |} Conquest Lyrics |} Revelation Lyrics |} Heirs of Fate Lyrics |} Japanese Lyrics Full Japanese Lyrics |} Lakeside Lyrics |} Birthright Lyrics |} Conquest Lyrics |} Revelation Lyrics |} Heirs of Fate Lyrics |} Trivia * Many of the lyrics of Lost in Thoughts All Alone, both in Japanese and English, are used as chapter titles for their respective route lyrics. * Some of the lyrics from the Heirs of Fate version are taken from the sub-titles of its respective DLC. External links * Fan translation of the song from Japanese. * Rena Strober singing the Birthright Verse Live Category:Music